


A Parent and His Child

by Luminfox



Series: Phil and his family [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Death, Gen, Most of those people are just mentioned or referenced, Philza is only really mentioned in the summary lol, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad, don’t worry there reincarnated in like the next paragraph, there are more members of the family that are implied to be there but aren’t named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminfox/pseuds/Luminfox
Summary: Philza(the God of Survival) never expected for his youngest son Thuses to go missing. But he did, Philza never really cared much about his godlings as long as they were in his territory and not about to die they could do whatever they wanted. After sending out his oldest to look for him Philza did not expect for a random human to mistaken his son for a homeless hybrid and take him in, but as long as the kid was safe Philza would not intervene.OrSam accidentally adopts a newborn god and is later reincarnation as a God.
Series: Phil and his family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	A Parent and His Child

**Author's Note:**

> Just some information on the AU
> 
> There are 4 different ways a god can form
> 
> A god pops out of the either
> 
> A god is fiscally giving berth to one way or another(I.e. they have blood ties so a god)
> 
> A god is constructed by mortal’s(like Foolish is in this story, many gods don’t like manmade gods for many reason’s)
> 
> Or a human spends a lot of time with a god and wen they die they will be reincarnated as a god(given a physical form by one of the last three methods)

Wen Sam went to take out his trash he was not expecting to find a small Raccoon Hybrid digging through it. He also didn’t expect himself to adopt said Raccoon Hybrid. Tommy(as Sam has named the child) is like 2 and needs a lot of attention. The problem is because of Sam’s job and the fact that he doesn’t have servant’s(he’s had past of servants spreading or telling information both true and in true that just shouldn’t be out there) so Sam had a plan. It took some time but Sam ended up building a robot for Tommy. It was a Robot half the size of the thing it was based on(his family’s signature Creeper). The robot(Sam Nook, as he called it) was designed to take care of Tommy and protect him. Sam Nook followed Tommy around, helped him wen he was in danger, even taught the kid somethings. Sure you might call Sam an absentee parent but at least he didn’t outright ignore the kid. Sam always tried to do what the robot couldn’t, give the kid affection and all that parenting jazz. Tommy often got into odd situations, normally stealing and pedi thefts with his unwilling accomplice Foolish(Puffy’s adopted son, pore kid had been put through some shit in his last home). Sam tried his best to stop his kid from stealing things but once he realized that that was impossible he put down restrictions. The first one was not to steal from the poor or homeless, and the second was to not steal anything he new was of great emotional value and to return any stolen items wen he learned how important to someone it was, the last one was pleas for the love of the gods don’t try mugging Foolish(or anyone for that matter) again. Sam never understood Tommy and Foolish is relationship but he prayed that Tommy would never end up stabbing him like he’s tried to in the past.

Wen Tommy was a teen he started helping Sam with his project’s, it was never anything to big juts “Tommy I need you to get me ____”. Sam tried to tech the kid how to use red stone but it was clear he didn’t. It was nice seeing the tall Raccoon hybrid being tallied by a robot and sometimes Fran. It was Melancholy wen Tommy left town(and not long after that Foolish) but Tommy sent letters a lot, depending on we’re he sent them from the letters could take hours sometimes even years to reach Sam. But it was nice reading his adventures, sure he was often to far away to visit but the letters were nice, Sam always had trouble sending him letters back though, Tommy was constantly on the move and thus had no address. Wen Sam took his final breath’s he thought he could here Tommy say “Thank you, for everything”.

The young God of engineering never really understood his ‘parent’. Wen he met the God of Petty Crimes the small creeper hybrid didn’t know what to expect. Being promptly adopted and given the name Sam was not what he expected. The Raccoon Hybrid was not the best parent, almost always on the move with his family. Well Tommy(as he liked to be called) never really called them his family, the only two people he saw as his family and not his close friend(disputed being biologically related to most of them) was Wilbur and Tubbo. Tubbo was more of his partner in crime wall Wilbur was the only one in the family that helped teach Tommy to be a god. Tommy was great at blending in with mortal’s(unlike most of his family) Tommy claimed to be raised by one before his immortality set in. Which was believable wen Tommy was a kid apparently mortal’s would take children in if they could, nowadays finding abandoned mortal’s was more common then seeing someone take them in. Sam liked the older God and he was planning on staying as much as possible 


End file.
